Rotary hydraulic actuators of various forms are currently used in industrial mechanical power conversion applications. This industrial usage is commonly for applications where continuous inertial loading is desired without the need for load holding for long durations, e.g. hours, without the use of an external fluid power supply. Aircraft flight control applications generally implement loaded positional holding, for example, in a failure mitigation mode, using substantially only the blocked fluid column to hold position.
In certain applications, such as primary flight controls used for aircraft operation, positional accuracy in load holding by rotary actuators is desired. Positional accuracy can be improved by minimizing internal leakage characteristics inherent to the design of rotary actuators. However, it can be difficult to provide leak-free performance in typical rotary hydraulic actuators, e.g., rotary “vane” or rotary “piston” type configurations.